James Potter and the Forgotten Queen
by DesertFlower1
Summary: Who said Harry was the only one to have adventures? James' first year at Hogwarts First in series
1. The Quiet Street

_Hello all! I see you've fallen upon yet sigh another one of my fanfics. I promise those who are still waiting for my 'That 70s Show' or 'Sin City' or 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' fics to be updated, THEY WILL! I promise you that! _

_Well, my oh my, let me think. I was at work tonight, humbly doing the jobs that are…yawn non brain stimulating, when POP! My mind began brewing and, imagine this, I started thinking! Gasp_

_The first question that came to mind was 'Who's to say that Harry was the only Potter who had adventures?' and then WAH BAM! Story after story, title after title, character after character, conflict after conflict came rushing through my mind, all while I'm supposed to be mopping…_

_And so I give you the satisfaction of knowing that I'm not just doing this off the top of my head, the chapters I give for the stories I give are outlined, thought out and well polished! _

_So please, please, please, PLEASE read, review, give me feedback, positive or negative it's all worth the reading and correcting of. And enjoy my first in a seven story series. _

**Disclaimer:** The things/people/places/events you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling (Whom I give full on credit for). The things/people/places/event you don't recognize or are knew or just don't seem to be J.K.'s, well THEY'RE MINE!

**James Potter and the Forgotten Queen**

Chapter One: The Quiet Street

On a street quite quiet from the rest a family full of most extraordinary specialties spent their hours not sleeping, like the other families on this street were doing, but celebrating. Their celebration carried through out the house, where a mother had to restrain her scream of delight at the news just brought to her home.

One would think a family getting a letter this late at night as odd. But for the family under the roof of Number Thirteen Spiddel Ave., Hertfordshire, England receiving a letter at midnight on August seventeenth by an old barn owl was possibly the greatest news in the world.

It was not unknown throughout Spiddel Ave. that the Potters were somewhat abnormal. Yet, it seemed as though they weren't the only strange family living on the block either. There were three other families close to the Potter residence that seemed to take part in the same activities and showed the same interests as them.

Mr. Buick, who lived next door, had once heard Mrs. Potter and her husband discussing the proper way to illuminate a light from the tip of a stick or something like that. Why they had been talking of such a thing was beyond Mr. Buick or the other neighboring families knowing.

But tonight, as Anna Potter held the unopened letter addressed to her only child there were no talks of lighting anything with the end of a stick. "Rick!" She yelled, standing near the kitchen window, which had been open to let in the cool summer air. "Rick, come in here!"

A tall dark haired man with broad shoulders and a lazy grin strode through the sitting room and into the kitchen. He couldn't even get a word out before his thrilled wife thrust an envelope into his grip.

"Read it!" Anna said.

Scanning the address on the envelope Rick felt his own enthusiasm surge through him. Quickly he whipped through the kitchen and towards the steps leading upstairs, shouting "James! Get up!" all the way.

James Potter had been told earlier that evening by his mother that if he hurried off to bed quicker than usual, his birthday would come sooner as well. So at exactly seven-thirty that night James trotted off to his room, eager to see the next day smiling back at him. But for some reason he heard his father yelling for him downstairs. Pretending it was all a dream, or possibly a trick to see if he truly was asleep, James ignored the calls and covered his head with his beddings.

"James!" The yell from his dad stirred James to full alert now, and he sat bolt up, slightly scared that something bad might have happened.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand James reached for his pair of round glasses on the table next to his bedside. "Whassa m-m-matter?" He yawned and looked at the clock on the table. The time showed twelve o'clock A.M., his birthday had come after all.

Rick smiled at his offspring, admiration and joy overflowing his insides. The letter was still clutched in his hands. "We - your mother and I that is - have something to tell you."

James felt curiosity spread through him, "We're not moving, are we?"

Anna laughed from behind her husband. "No, James, we're not moving."

"Then what is it?" The boy asked, eager to know what was going on.

Rick's beaming smile grew wider as he held the reason for the happiness of him and his wife. "Read it, son."

James took the letter and read the covering first. The words were in a lacey sort of writing, written with an ink pen. It read:

_To Mr. James Potter_

_Number 13 Spiddel Ave. _

_Hertfordshire, England_

James looked back at his parents, his brown eyes wide with disbelief. "It can't be." He muttered.

Anna smiled at her son. "Open it and find out, James."

Instantly, James tore open the flap of the envelope and pulled out a very fragile looking piece of parchment with the same fancy writing.

_Dear Mr. James Potter,_

_We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of -_

"I got in!" James shouted, not bothering to read the rest of the letter, which went on and on about requirements for the term and rule policies and such. Keeping the letter in his hand, James threw back the covers and leapt off his bed to greet his mum and dad in a warm embrace. "I got in!"

Anna hugged her little boy in return, smiling all the while. "James," She said, kneeling down before him. "You're going to have a wonderful time at Hogwarts. Your father and I both went there when we were young."

"That's where the finest teachers are, son." Rick added, ruffling James' hair. "And Albus Dumbledore. Remember what I told you about him?"

James nodded. "Yes, sir. You said Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the world."

"Is." Rick corrected. "Dumbledore _is_ the most powerful wizard in the world. And he'll be your headmaster. I suspect you'll learn an awful lot with Dumbledore at the school."

"We'll have to go to Diagon Alley in the morning to get your school things." Anna added thoughtfully. "New school robes and books and an owl and-"

"A wand?" James interrupted. "For me?"

Anna smiled. "Yes, a wand for you."

A genuine smile rose onto James' face. A wand of his own, no more pretending to do the tricks he saw his parents doing at home. He was going to learn them all on his own. "Cool."

Suddenly there was a very loud knock at the front door. James, confused as to why anyone would be knocking at such an hour, followed his dad out of the room to see who was at the door.

As soon as Rick had opened the door yelling followed the boisterous knocking from before. A man with long, bushy black hair and a skinny black mustache nearly missed hitting James' dad in an attempt to knock the door down with his fat fist.

"I would take it very kindly if you didn't try to clobber me, Carl." Rick said lightheartedly.

James tried to stifle a laugh from the comment.

The man with the untamable hair blinked in response. "Yes, well, it would be nice of you lot to keep your voices down at this hour. Nearly thought someone had died with the way your wife has been screaming all night!"

"Mr. Buick," Anna said, coming down the stairs to greet him. "What on earth are you doing out at this time of night?"

"Me?" Carl Buick looked flabbergasted. "You! You have been causing all of the hullabaloo around here! The whole neighborhood can hear you!"

"Us?" Anna asked sweetly. "Sir, you don't mean to tell me that you are accusing my husband and I to be noisy while my eleven year old son sleeps upstairs, do you?"

"Well, I-"

"It would be quite impossible to make such a ruckus without waking the child, don't you think, Mr. Buick?"

"Of course, I only meant-"

"And since when have we ever made so much noise to disrupt the_ entire_ neighborhood?"

"Now see here!"

"No, Mr. Buick, _you_ see here!" Anna shouted, though James could see a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "I'll have you know that the only person I've ever received complaints from is you! The others seem not to mind our day to day activities, and therefore I must say that it is _you_ with the problem. Not my family and I. Goodnight, sir!"

And Mr. Buick was left standing alone outside of the Potter house, completely confused on how the conversation had turned around to pin him as the bad guy.

"Mum that was brilliant!" James laughed as he raced down the stairs to congratulate Anna on her expertise.

Anna beamed at James before yawning. "Thank you, sweetie. And now it is time for bed for all of us." She planted a kiss on her son's cheek and gave him a hug.

"We'll see you in the morning, sport." Rick ruffled the already unruly black hair of his son's before following his wife up the stairs to their own bedroom.

Moments later, as James was tucked in his own bed again, the realization of his letter actually hit him. He was going to Hogwarts where he would never have to worry about bothersome neighbors knocking on his door in the middle of the night. He was going to Hogwarts to be taught by the highest teachers in the world. He was going to Hogwarts where he would meet new friends, start new subjects, learn new things.

He was going to Hogwarts…

But James was not the only child to receive a letter from Hogwarts that night. A few streets away from James' house another family of magical folk had collected an invite to the school as well. On Silvering Wedge Drive a boy of the same age with the same hopes of going to Hogwarts received his letter. And though the excitement rushed through him like a car going around a racetrack, he was not allowed to show his enjoyment.

Instead he could merely nod in agreement and return to his room where he was expected to keep quiet so as not to disturb his own neighbors. In this house he was not allowed to do the things he liked or be the person he was, because he was different from the rest of his family, and his family did not approve of different.

_Ah, What did you think of the first chapter? Well, obviously you enjoyed it since you're back for more! So once again, sit back, pop some popcorn and read on!_


	2. The Other Boy

**Chapter Two: The Other Boy**

"Come now, dear. Let me have a look at you." Anna beckoned for James to show her how his new clothes from Cousin Gertrude looked.

James obeyed and spun around once for his mother to see him. He wore a new shirt with a picture of the Gryffindor lion on it. "D'yah think I'll be put in Gryffindor?" James asked.

"Why, my son not in Gryffindor, who would dare to think such a thing?" Rick smiled and reached out to pat James on the shoulder. "You'll do just fine."

The clock above the fireplace stroke noon and Anna said, "We best be going if we want to beat the rush."

"Rush?" James asked curiously.

Rick smiled, "You don't think you were the only one to get a letter last night, do you?"

"No sir." James shook his head. He followed his parents towards the fireplace that sat in living room and watched as his mother stepped into it first, holding a handful of green powder in her left hand.

"Diagon Alley." Anna said clearly, and then threw the Floo Powder onto the ground. Green flames erupted out of the stone floor and enveloped her as she whisked away to the ever so popular Diagon Alley.

"Go along, James." Rick nudged his son towards the spot where his mother had just disappeared from. "It's your turn."

Although James had gone through the Floo Powder Network a hundred times before, he was still very cautious when entering into the unknown bliss between leaving the fireplace and landing in the spot he desired to go. Bravely, he grasped his own Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!"

Firing flames of emerald stroked all around James as he was pulled away from his home, followed by blackness and then the colorful shopping village known as Diagon Alley. James stumbled to regain his balance as his Floo Powder journey ended. His mother helped keep him steady as Rick appeared a few short minutes later.

"Well now," James' father cleared his throat. "I expect we ought to find you a wand first then, eh son?"

James' face lit up with glee. "Yes, sir!" He exclaimed and hurried down the street towards the local wand shop, tugging on the sleeves of his mother's robes. As the family briskly stepped around wizards with large cauldrons in their arms, or witches with owls fluttering their wings every which way, James spotted a quaint horse driven wagon being tugged down the street. However, there were no horses present. "Mum?" he turned and looked curiously at Ana.

James' mother smiled warmly down at him. "It's nothing to be afraid of, my son; just a little magic to keep things interesting."

"Is it bewitched?" James' eyebrows creased together.

Rick nodded. "It very well could be. Of course it could be a pair of those ruddy horses or whatever they are."

"Whatever what are?" James asked.

Ana placed her hand gently on James' shoulder. "You'll learn all about them at Hogwarts, dear."

As the Potter's continued on their journey through the crowded lane, a distinct screech was heard not too far away. A frail looking woman clutched the robes of a young man. Her bony hand was so completely pale that when James happened to look at her, he could have easily mistaken her for a ghost. Although the woman was of beautiful features, her sunken eyes and grim expression lost her all hope of ever being called attractive.

The boy, however, was quite different from the woman, who was unmistakably his mother. His shaggy black hair was as dark as coals and his skin was no where near as hideously white as the lady grasping his clothing. His dark brown eyes glared at the taller one and said through clenched teeth, "Let go of me."

Although her son was obviously trying not to make an embarrassing scene out of their feud, the woman did not catch on. "I told you to stay put and not to move! You disobeyed me, just as always! I swear to you, boy, if you weren't of pure blood I'd skin you alive myself!"

It seemed as though she did not notice the horde of others watching her as she screamed to her offspring, for she continued on, calling him every name in the book. And although the boy kept a strong face on, anyone could see that her words stung him deeply. Those large brown eyes could not tell a lie.

"Mrs. Black," Rick said firmly. "I suggest you leave that young man alone." James peered around his father's large build to watch as the hideously aggressive woman cast her eyes upon his family.

"What's that you say, Potter?" Lady Black snarled at Rick, threatening him to repeat his words.

Rick's face did not change its expression of determination. "Let the boy go."

Although the discussion was about him, the boy being held captive tried to pretend that he wasn't there. He kept his eyes to the ground and had given up trying to break free of the grip on the collar of his shirt. James could see his face turning red with humiliation as onlookers continued to stare.

"This is none of your concern, thank you." The woman spat.

"As one parent speaking to another, I can say that putting a fine young man like your son through the sort of abuse you and that husband of yours give him everyday-"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my husband!" Mrs. Black cut Rick off. "Don't you try to tell _me_ how to raise my own children!"

Anna stepped next to her spouse. "Raising a child does not consist of publicly embarrassing him and constantly mistreating him!"

"You hold your tongue!"

"And you let go of that boy!" Anna shot back.

The boy had squeezed his eyes shut and was muttering something under his breath.

"What's that you say, son?" Mrs. Black said, straining her ears to listen to his words. " '_Just let me go_'? Is that what I'm hearing?"

The shaggy haired young man could feel his mother's eyes glaring into him, he felt himself start to lose the mortification of before. For, it wasn't his wrong doing in the situation, but that of his mother's, since she was the one who would not remove her hand from him. He slowly raised his dark brown eyes to meet hers. They stared at each other, one challenging the other.

"Just let me go."

The woman before him dropped her mouth open in complete shock. Had he just instructed her to release him? When his face did not change from the serious feature it was, and when he did not instantly apologize to her, she snapped her mouth shut in anger. Then, without a word more, thrust the school supplies they'd come to buy for the year to the ground before apporating.

With eyes still watching him, the boy slowly bent down and started to pick up his books and quills. He reached for his Beginning Potions book but was beat to it when another hand grabbed the book, dusted it, and handed it to him. He looked up to see a young man of his own age kneeling in front of him, helping him clean his things off the street. "Hi. My name's James Potter. What's yours?"

The boy stared in disbelief of the sudden act of kindness. "Sirius Black."

Anna smiled gently as she too knelt in front of Sirius. "Would you like to shop with us today, Sirius?"

Sirius was nervous as he collected his books in his arms and looked at Anna. He nodded and gulped the words, "Yes, please."

James flashed his mother a grin. "Come on!" He stood. "We were just about to buy wands!"

**A/N: Sorry if this one is too short.**


End file.
